Desdemona
by Nether
Summary: All her life, Raven has fought against her demonic father in a desperate struggle to prevent a horrible prophecy from being fulfilled. Was it all in vain? She learns of a different prophecy, in which she is only one of three catalysts of destruction.
1. Leave them out of this!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

Her gaze drifted from the "T"- shaped tower to her moonlit reflection in the calm water. Her silver eyes cast the light of the full moon back at the sky as she looked up. She brushed her black hair back from her face and sighed. It was such a peaceful night, but it wouldn't last...

* * *

Raven sat on the roof meditating. _Trigon's influence on me is almost gone._ She suddenly sensed a strange presence. She whirled around only to find empty shadows. _That's weird. I could have sworn... No one's there. That's obvious, so what..._

The beeping of her communicator interrupted her puzzlement. "Raven, there's trouble at the old lighthouse. Meet us there," Robin ordered.

Raven began to levitate with a sigh.

* * *

The four other Titans arrived at the old lighthouse and were immediately attacked. The aggressor was a young man dressed in black. He moved fluidly and managed to splash a tar-like substance on the four shocked Titans before they were able to even defend themselves. A silver blur freed them.

"Leave them out of this," the new arrival hissed at the young man. She held a silver knife in her left hand.

The black-clad lad grabbed her by the throat. She pressed her knife against his neck. He smirked at her in the dark. "We'll finish this later," he whispered. He shoved her into the bewildered Titans. The girl's knife hit the wall behind where the black-clad stranger had been only an instant before.

Cyborg tried to pull the knife out. He couldn't. It was embedded up to its hilt in the old, cement blocks that made up the wall.


	2. Cousins

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

She looked normal enough as far as the Titans could tell. The girl was looking out the window of the living room. She had her thumbs hooked in the pockets of her worn, dark-blue jeans. Her long-sleeved shirt was plain and black, but not as black as her hair. Her hair was just long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her skin was slightly tanned; she was not dark or pale. She looked normal enough – until she turned around.

She had no pupils. Her eyes were completely silver. They reflected any light like the moon reflects the light of the sun. A lock of black hair fell across one of her silver eyes as she tilted her head.

"May I have my knives back?"

"No way, man," Cyborg answered immediately. "I couldn't even get the one you threw to budge!"

"Cyborg's right. You're too dangerous with those things for us to give them back before we get a few answers," Robin agreed.

The girl tossed her head indignantly. "You all are dangerous enough without knives. What makes you think they're all I have? By the way, your demon child has a visitor."

"What?" Beast Boy scratched his head, confused.

"Raven," Robin retorted. "What do you mean?"

The girl rolled her shoulders and stretched lazily. She watched Starfire zoom away to check on Raven and yawned. "Look, I've had a long night. If you try to stop him, you'll just get killed. You know that, right?"

Just then Starfire flew into the room. "Friend Raven is not in her room!"

The girl rolled her silver eyes. "No, she's on her way back from the lighthouse. No one canceled the call, remember? But you don't need to worry. He won't hurt her."

As if on cue, Raven stormed into the room. All the lights broke, leaving the strange girl silhouetted against the moonlight. Raven ignored her friends and approached the girl.

"What are you doing here! You're a – "

"Good to see you, too, cousin."

"_Cousin!_" The four other Titans stared at the pair.

"Unfortunately," Raven answered. She rounded on the girl again. "You led him _here_?_ You_ shouldn't even have come here! How dare you put my friends and me in danger like this!"

"Calm down, Rae. You really want to have uncle Trigon join our little family reunion?"

Raven's eyes had been glowing red. The glow died as she backed off. "What are you doing here?"

Raven's cousin turned away. "We were fighting, and I stumbled through a wormhole... I ended up here. He must have fallen through with me."

"No," Raven snapped. "If he fell with you, you'd have landed in the same exact spot. He followed you."

"Oh, how romantic! My magazines speak of boys following girls to other countries out of love, but your suitor has followed you across dimensions!"

Raven and her cousin stared at Starfire, as did the other Titans. "Uh, Starfire? This isn't romantic. This guy is trying to kill her," Raven corrected in a monotone.

"Oh." Starfire blushed. "That is not so romantic after all."

"Look, can I stay here tonight?" Raven's cousin yawned again. "I could really use some sleep."

"No," Raven snapped.

"Why not? She's your cousin," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I too do not understand why you would turn away your own cousin," Starfire added.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at her fellow teammates. All of them were nodding. "You all _want_ her to stay?"

"Yeah, man. What could it hurt."

"Yes, indeed. She is in need of shelter and rest."

"Dude, of course!"

"Why not for one night? She _did_ help us out earlier."

Raven sighed. "For _one_ night. Got it?"

Raven's cousin nodded. She moved to the couch and made herself comfortable. She was asleep before anyone could even ask her what her name was.

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stared at her with wide eyes.

"She was indeed in need of sleep, yes?"

Raven snorted. "That's my cousin for you, Starfire."

"For me? I do not understand..."


	3. You got that right

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

"You're up early," Robin commented as he walked into the living room.

Raven's cousin shrugged. "I don't sleep well."

"You don't sleep at all unless you're completely exhausted," Raven muttered as she walked in. "You haven't slept in a week, have you?"

"No," the girl answered frankly. "I haven't had a chance."

Raven sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Moonlight?"

Raven's cousin sat down heavily on the couch. "Look, I appreciate the bed and all, but can't I just go now?"

Robin was about to protest when Raven's eyes began to glow red. "_No!_"

"Rae, please. You said yourself I shouldn't have come – "

"It's pointless to try to change the past. You're here. Your problem has become ours. Now let's deal with it."

"I – "

"Good morning, friends! Is it not a wondrous day? Shall we go to the park and do the 'picnic'?"

"Yo, Star, that's a great idea," Cyborg yawned. He was dragging a sleepy Beast Boy.

"Later," Robin replied. "Moonlight was about to explain things."

All the Titans waited for Moonlight.

She sighed and bowed her head. "Shadow followed me here," she began.

"Hold up. Who's Shadow," Cyborg asked.

"Shadow is one of the Mendai. He – oh, yeah. The Mendai is a group of bounty hunters and mercenaries. He has been following me for the past eleven months."

"Why is he after you," Robin demanded, remembering Blackfire's visit.

"You know Raven is Trigon's daughter. One of his brothers is my grandfather, Dielon. Apparently, his enemies want me dead."

"Wait, _one_ of his brothers?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "How many are there?"

Raven took it upon herself to answer. "My father is the youngest of three: Monolon the Malevolent, Dielon the Devilish, and Trigon the Terrible. They all have had descendants. As you know, I am Trigon's. Moonlight is Dielon's."

"Who's the other guy's?" Beast Boy didn't even try to pronounce Monolon's name.

Raven and Moonlight looked away. "Firestorm has not been seen for years. We believe he's dead," Moonlight murmured sadly. She raised her head with steel in her eyes. "As I was saying, Dielon's enemies must want me dead. Shadow wants the reward money."

"You got that right," a dark voice murmured.

"Shadow!" Moonlight froze as his arm slipped around her throat.

"Leave her alone!" Raven used her power to hurl the TV at Shadow. Her eyes widened and she stopped it abruptly when Shadow pulled Moonlight between himself and the TV.

"How the heck did you get past my security system?" Cyborg turned red with anger. "No one can get past my security system!"

"Names aren't just names where we come from. Are they," Shadow asked his hostage, "Dierdra?"

The Titans had all sprung into ready positions. They watched helplessly as the darkly clothed young man held Moonlight hostage. Moonlight's silver eyes were closed as she stood rigidly.

"Dierdra?" Raven's eyes narrowed. "What's he talking about, Moonlight?"

"This really isn't the time," she retorted. "Suffice it to say you're not the only one with a spotted past."

"You have no idea who she really is, do you, Raven?" Shadow smirked over Moonlight's shoulder. "Why don't you tell your cousin about the knives, Moonlight? Tell her about what _really_ happened to Firestorm. Tell her about her mother. Tell her why you are called Dierdra."

A slight tremor passed through Moonlight's body. She closed her eyes tighter as if she could block out his words that way. "Raven's my cousin, Shadow. She and Firestorm are the only members of my family that I could ever rely on. _Don't_ drag them into this."

"_You_ dragged them into this," Shadow retorted.

Moonlight opened her eyes. They glowed with the light of a full moon on a cloudless night. "Will you just shut up and kill me already, Shadow? Then get out of here and leave my family alone!"

"The mighty Teen Titans are so helpless because I hold your life, Moonlight," Shadow murmured. "I am not so foolish that I think I can take the Teen Titans on without the element of surprise – especially if I upset your cousin by killing you." His dark gaze drifted to the Titans. "Where's the green freak?"

"Here!" Beast Boy was behind him. He turned into a chimp and jumped on Shadow's back.

Shadow grabbed him with one hand. Moonlight's fingers somehow found a knife, and she plunged it into Shadow's side. The instant she was out of his grasp, her cousin pelted him with everything she could get her power on – including Beast Boy's and Cyborg's game station.

"Ah, man," Cyborg moaned as he watched his precious possession smash.

Beast Boy had jumped away when Moonlight attacked and now stood next to Cyborg. His lower lip trembled and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Dude, you _so_ did not have to do that!"

"Moonlight! Raven! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Robin stepped back when Raven glared at him. "Starfire, grab Moonlight! Cyborg, Beast Boy! Get Raven!"

The Titans were finally able to spring into action. Starfire's alien strength was barely enough to restrain Moonlight. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having trouble with Raven, but they managed to stop her from attacking Shadow.

"He's unconscious," Robin announced. "You two did a real number on him. Were you planning to stop or were you just going to _kill_ him?"

"The roach won't die," Moonlight hissed.

As if to prove her right, Shadow opened his eyes. "That really hurt, you know, Lucine," he growled, pulling the knife out of his side.

"You deserve it, you –"

"Wait, Lucine? Who's Lucine," Robin demanded.

"I am," Moonlight retorted. "I've had a lot of aliases."

Robin raised a skeptical brow. He didn't trust people who changed their names. _I'll have to check her out later._

"Please do not squirm so, friend Moonlight. I do not wish to harm you," Starfire pleaded with the struggling girl.

"Let me go! He's got to be killed!" Moonlight finally resorted to biting Starfire's hand. The alien released her with a yelp of pain. Moonlight rolled away to Shadow's side. A knife glinted in her hand when she uncurled.

In the background, Beast Boy and Cyborg stared. "Man, where does she keep getting those things? We searched her three times!"

Robin tried to stand in Moonlight's way. "We Titans don't kill. We'll send him to jail."

"Idiot! No jail will hold him! Now move!"

Robin pulled out his bo staff. "Listen, Moonlight, I _will _fight you."

"I will kill you if you don't_ move_!"

"I can't let you kill him," Robin growled.

Moonlight prepared to attack. Her knife was ripped from her hand by Raven's black energy. "Raven!"

"Moonlight, don't _ever _try to hurt my friends!"

Shadow suddenly leapt to his feet and punched the distracted Robin. Robin recovered quickly and yelled, "Titans, _go_!"


	4. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing ...

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

Shadow was wounded. The Titans were able to incapacitate him easily enough after a short battle. Raven and Moonlight did not join in the fray. They sat together on the couch and watched.

"I think we need to talk," Raven muttered.

Moonlight looked down. "Yeah. We do."

"They can handle him. Come on."

Moonlight hesitantly followed her cousin out of the room and up onto the roof. "Rae, it's beautiful."

"I like to meditate up here." She abruptly changed the subject. "I realize I didn't give you the warmest of welcomes. I would have said, 'I don't _do_ warm or welcoming,' a few months ago. Now I've _almost_ broken free."

Moonlight heard the longing in her cousin's last sentence. "Rae, that's wonderful. You had it the worst of us all."

"That's because you're not half human. As you can see, I _don't_ need your problems right now." Raven sighed. "I guess they're here anyway, though. If you want my help, tell me what you've been keeping from me, Moonlight – and I mean _everything_."

Sitting down on the sun-warmed rooftop, Moonlight agreed. "Alright. You won't like some of it...but give me a chance to explain things before you kill me?

"Your mother tried to find Firestorm using forbidden magic. I...I was afraid and told –"

"You told! Do you know what they do to people who use that magic?"

Moonlight pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "She had gone into a deep trance. They hadn't been able to bring her out of it when I left."

"You just _left_?"

"No, Rae! It's not like it sounds! There was this man, you see. He had given your mother what she needed to perform the magic. He offered me a choice: your mother or our cousin. Before you get mad, listen! Finding Firestorm is what she wanted. She risked her life for it. I knew if the three of us worked together, we could free her. I chose Firestorm. He taught me to make the knives and then, once I had them, turned me over. Apparently, they are forbidden magic as well."

"And you ran," Raven predicted in her usual monotone. "You ran and abandoned both of them."

"I...I have plenty of excuses and explanations, but I don't have any justification. I decided he would try to do something like that to you if I brought you back, so I abandoned the whole idea."

"But not the forbidden magic of your knives," Raven retorted.

"But not the forbidden magic of my knives. Shadow first attacked me after the second time I used the knives to defend myself."

"Defend yourself?"

"Resist arrest," Moonlight amended sheepishly. "I barely escaped and started hopping worlds in an attempt to lose him. I picked up a few names on the way. When he learned my name I was on a planet whose people called me Lucine. On another planet, a group of little kids called me Dierdra." Moonlight laughed dryly. "Funny thing about little kids: they can always seem to tell who a person really is. I certainly was and am a sorrowful wanderer. Some called me different variations of the name, but they are all more or less the same."

Raven was levitating with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. "Any other names I should know about?"

"I've been called Aysel, which is 'moonlight', and Ilandere, which means 'moon woman'. Out of all my names, though, the Mendai seem to refer to me – to the three of us – as Desdemona."

Raven's eyes flew open – all four of them. They were red. "_Desdemona_?"

"Yeah. 'Of the devil.' No offense, Rae, but look at you. It's nasty of them to call us that, but it doesn't change the truth of it," Moonlight murmured. "Firestorm was the most devilish of us all."

Raven calmed down enough that her eyes returned to their normal number and color. "Shadow said something about what really happened to Firestorm?"

"That, I swear, was only to make you not trust me."

The two cousins sat in silence for a moment. The silence was broken by the growling of Moonlight's stomach. She smiled apologetically. "It never lets me enjoy peace and quiet anymore."

"When did you last eat?"

"A few days ago."

"You might not be human, but you still need nourishment. Come on."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks very much to all who have let me know I'm loved - or at least that I'm interesting. I'm very open to suggestions, ideas, and such. 


	5. Demonic side

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

After seeing that her cousin was fed, Raven tried to pull her back onto the roof. Starfire prevented this with a sudden, bone-crushing hug.

"Come, friends! Robin says we are going to the park to do the 'picnic' and play the ball of foot!"

Moonlight looked over at her cousin, confused. "She means play football," Raven muttered.

"Oh."

"You are friend Raven's cousin, so you, like Raven, are able to fly, yes?"

Moonlight stepped back from Starfire's embrace. "Actually, I can't. I flash."

Starfire looked confused. "Please, does 'flash' not mean light up?"

"Yes, Starfire, it does. Where we come from it also means move from one place to another instantly," Raven explained with little patience.

"Oh, I see," Starfire murmured. "We shall go now?"

Raven and Moonlight both groaned.

* * *

The cousins were sitting under a tree. Raven looked over at her relative and noticing the light reflecting from Moonlight's eyes. She remembered playing hide and seek at night as a child with Moonlight and Firestorm. Raven had been the best at hiding. Moonlight had been the best at seeking. Her eyes gave her a sight advantage in the dark. Firestorm was too impatient to be very good at either.

Moonlight brushed her black hair back from her face. A knife glistened in her hand. She picked up a stick and began whittling, humming an old song from their home world. The knife flashed with each rhythmical stroke. Moonlight had a beautiful, haunting voice. Raven found herself forgetting all about the noise of her fellow Titans and the book in her hands.

"Mother always said you should have been named Siren," Raven murmured.

Moonlight looked up and smiled. "Yeah, well, I prefer the light of the moon to singing anyway. Maybe, though, I'll name my daughter Siren. It is a pretty name."

"You are planning on having a daughter?"

The knife strokes paused. "I'm not planning on anything but running for my life any time soon."

Raven could see the pain in her eyes. She decided to change the subject. "Tell me about the magic of the knives, Moonlight."

"That's forbidden."

"You've already broken the law," Raven replied. "Start talking."

"They are really very simple. They are moonlight forged in hellfire."

"A specialized weapon made up of your dual nature... I suppose you're able to make them almost instantly."

"Yeah, almost. It burns some," she murmured, holding out her hands. Thin scars webbed across her palms. "It also requires a little blood each time."

Raven examined her cousin's palms. She looked up and met Moonlight's silver eyes. "Moonlight... You know, here this would be considered cutting."

Moonlight looked away. "I don't cut myself with the knives. The silver moonlight that makes up the blade has to come out somehow. I can make anything I want, but something too big would rip me open."

"Forbidden magic was forbidden for just that. It will eventually destroy the wielder."

Raven's cousin drooped slightly. "Rae, I need to go back to the Tower now. I'm not feeling very well."

Raven's eyes narrowed with suspicion. She did notice Moonlight's unusual paleness, though, and nodded. "Fine. I'll be there in a little while."

Moonlight nodded and flashed back to the Tower. She arrived with a hand pressed to her head. Her vision doubled. She saw Shadow. _I must not have been concentrating hard enough_... Her knees gave way and she collapsed next to Shadow's clear cell.

* * *

Shadow stared at the girl in surprise. _She just...fainted?_ He wondered what he should do – assuming he could do anything. "Moonlight?"

Moonlight's fingers twitched. She groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "What...happened..."

_She looks so defenseless. What _did_ happen to her?_ "You fainted," he retorted shortly.

* * *

"Shadow..." The unfocused daze was gone after Moonlight closed her eyes for a moment. Color rushed into her pale cheeks. She stood steadily, more or less.

The Titans had rigged lights all round a large, clear, plastic box and called it a cell. The lights eliminated all but one shadow: Shadow himself. Moonlight had never seen him out of the dark before.

Shadow had black hair maybe two inches long that was slightly unkempt. His eyes were black, and his skin was darkly tanned. He was in excellent physical condition and was somewhat handsome. Shadow leaned back and put his arm behind his head to cushion it. Moonlight saw the hole in his shirt from her knife, but the skin underneath was unbroken.

"What?"

Moonlight blinked, realizing she'd been staring. "I know I cut you!"

His reply was a smirk.

"You were bleeding. How can you –" Moonlight shook her head. "I felt it bite your flesh."

Shadow straightened warily. There was bloodlust in her voice. Shadow wondered if she was about to turn demonic.

Raven melted out of the ceiling. "Moonlight, you shouldn't be here alone."

"Did you heal him, Raven?"

"No. Why?"

"He's healed himself," Moonlight muttered. With a growl, she attacked the cell with a knife in each hand.

Raven watched impassively. "Are you done?"

"Temper tantrums don't become you, Moonlight," Shadow said flatly. Moonlight's knives had sliced the plastic of his cell as if it was paper. Sections of it fell out. Shadow smirked mockingly. "Mind cutting me a door?"

"Sure, straight to hell," she growled. She had four red, glowing eyes when she glared at him. Shadow didn't doubt she could.

"_Enough_, Moonlight," Raven said firmly.

Moonlight took one last, savage swipe at Shadow's cell before turning to face Raven. Her eyes returned to normal.

Raven sighed. "Go upstairs and make me some herbal tea, will you?" Moonlight nodded and left Raven alone with Shadow. Raven met his black eyes. "Tell me why you're chasing my cousin," she ordered.

Shadow sat back against the wall across from her. "They said you three were close," he murmured.

"We were. Now answer my questions. Who are 'they'? Why are you chasing her?"

"Why should I tell you anything? What can _you_ offer _me_?"

"Protection. Answer me and I'll keep my baby cousin from slicing you up. If you don't, next time she turns I won't stop her from carving out your heart," Raven said darkly.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Shadow sarcastically retorted. Raven's eyes turned red. Two more opened. Shadow held up his hands. "Moonlight is part of a prophecy. It involves all three of you."

"I know about Trigon."

"Not Trigon. His father."

"What's the prophecy?"

"Short version: you bring darkness. Firestorm brings fire. You two spend eternity in a trance."

"What about Moonlight?"

Shadow sighed, remembering how very childlike Moonlight had seemed when she had collapsed not even an hour earlier. "She will be forced to make your grandfather's sword. It will be able to cut through dimensions."

"What will happen to Moonlight," Raven repeated insistently.

"Forbidden magic always requires blood. A weapon like that..."

"Would kill her," Raven finished coldly.

"Yeah."

"Why are you after Moonlight? What interest do the Mendai have in her?"

"It's in everyone's best interest that she not make the sword."

"So they ordered you to _kill_ her?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "I'm not ordered. I'm paid, and I'm not an assassin. They want her alive."

Raven glared at him. "What do you think they'll do to her!"

"My job is to take her in. After that, it's not my problem."

Before Raven could get any angrier, Moonlight walked down the stairs.

"Rae, your tea is getting cold," she said with a smile.

Moonlight was the youngest of the three cousins. She had a knack for getting herself in trouble, but Raven and Firestorm were good at getting her out of it. As Raven looked into her silver eyes she saw the same little girl she used to play with in the woods. Raven gave Moonlight a rare smile. "Thanks. Just a moment." She turned to Shadow. Her fondness was replaced by four angry, red eyes. "I love her, Shadow," Raven whispered so Moonlight wouldn't hear. "I _will_ protect her."

"That's what Firestorm said," Shadow retorted just as quietly.


	6. Bad dreams

Raven's eyes returned to normal and widened. Shadow purposely held her gaze for a moment before looking over at Moonlight. Raven followed his eyes. With a final glare at Shadow, she left with her cousin.

* * *

The room became warm enough to make Shadow uncomfortable. A golden-robed figure appeared. Shadow watched him warily. 

"You have sympathy for Desdemona," he accused.

Shadow bristled. "I will do my job."

"Don't get attached. We cannot afford to have this job compromised."

Shadow bit his tongue. He simply nodded and then shivered in the sudden cold that accompanied the robed man's disappearance.

* * *

Moonlight and all five of the Titans were watching a horror movie Beast Boy had picked out. By the time it was over, Moonlight was asleep. 

Moonlight's shoulder was against Robin's. One of her hands was over his. He'd wrapped his fingers around hers. As the credits began to roll, Robin blushed and moved away.

"Dude!"

Moonlight woke with a start at Beast Boy's outburst.

"Dude, I so can't believe you slept through that!"

"I've had scarier nightmares. My father is a demon, remember?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm going to bed," Moonlight said finally.

* * *

Moonlight sat up drenched in sweat. She swallowed a scream. It was all just a dream, a very bad dream. She climbed out of her bed and stumbled toward the kitchen. Raven was waiting in the dark with two steaming cups of herbal tea. 

"Rae?"

"You screamed."

"Did I wake anyone else?"

"No. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire went out for pizza. They couldn't sleep. Bad dreams?"

"I felt like I was being ripped apart," Moonlight murmured. She pressed her hand to her chest. She shut her eyes tightly. "It hurt so much, but it was just a dream."

Raven watched her take a sip of her tea. "Have you ever heard of our grandfather?"

"No."

"How horrible was he to have spawned our fathers?"

Moonlight looked into her cup. She knew Raven didn't expect an answer. Suddenly, she was thrown backwards into a wall. Moonlight groaned and opened her eyes. She climbed to her feet.

"Raven!" Moonlight threw her knives at the cloaked figure attacking Raven. Her eyes were bright and her weapons were glowing. She hurled white balls of her namesake at his retreating back.

Shadow grabbed her wrists from behind. "Stop it!"

"Do _not_ mess with me right now," Moonlight spat.

They wrestled for a little while, fell to the ground, and then wrestled some more.

"Idiot!" Shadow's face was close to hers as he struggled with her on the floor. "Stop squirming and think," he growled in her face.

"Go to –"

Shadow slapped her. Instead of being stunned, Moonlight narrowed her eyes and punched him.

"Get off her!" Robin came out of nowhere to kick Shadow in the side. Robin tried to slam him against a wall, but Shadow simply melted into the darkness.

Moonlight, with her unusual eyes, saw where Shadow was. She sprang from where she was sitting up to him. She shoved him back into the refrigerator. "Who was that? Where'd he take Rae? Why'd he come here? How'd you get out of your cell? Why did you stop me from going after him? How'd he get in? What –"

Shadow avoided her eyes as she began to cry. Her grip on him served more to hold her up than to hold him in place. Moonlight bowed her head. She had been clutching his shirt. Her grip relaxed until her hands were resting on his chest.

Shadow sighed. "I guess you need some answers. That was Chaldor. He shut off the power. No one noticed because all the lights were out except in my cell. When they turned off I was able to move through the darkness. I don't know where he took her exactly, but I am pretty sure it's somewhere the walls between dimensions are thin. He's probably trying to fulfill an ancient prophecy."

"Trigon?" Robin was standing close to Shadow and Moonlight with his staff ready.

"No, his father, Hammod the Horrible," Shadow replied. He looked into Moonlights eyes. "You are the last piece."

"The sword," Moonlight whispered.

"You know?"

"Know what? The prophecy? I've never heard of it before. I had a nightmare about it earlier tonight."

Shadow felt his heart beating under one of her hands. Again he found himself sympathizing with her. "If I didn't stop you, he'd have killed you."

"How could he fulfill the prophecy if he killed her?"

Shadow glared over at Robin. "Simple. Have a lesser demon animate her corpse. The result wouldn't be as powerful, but it'll work nonetheless so long as it was done while there was still blood in her veins."

Robin and Shadow glared at each other. Moonlight wiped her eyes and moved to clean up the mess that was left of the kitchen. She winced as she cut herself with a piece of ceramic from a broken mug. "Ouch. How'd he get in?"

"I think I've told you enough, Moonlight," Shadow replied.

She glared at him with her illuminated eyes. "Why so tight-lipped all the sudden?"

Shadow just held her gaze until Robin stepped in. "You're going back in your cell," he growled.

Contrary to Robin's expectations, Shadow laughed. "Our little moon maiden has sliced it to pieces."


	7. The war of tug

(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans)

"Going somewhere?"

Moonlight froze. "R... Robin? What are you doing –"

"Shadow said you'd try to sneak out after Chaldor."

Moonlight growled demonic threats at the absent Shadow. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and almost disappeared in the darkness. She was wearing a cloak like Raven's, but hers was black. The hood shadowed her entire face. "Robin, I'm going."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

_I'm going to kill_, she thought. "I'm not as easy to kill as you seem to think."

"True, you're extremely hard to kill, but you're not invincible," Shadow murmured, materializing out of the darkness.

Moonlight and Robin both demanded how he escaped. Shadow smirked at them. Moonlight sighed and grumbled, "Forget it."

Shadow met Robin's masked eyes. "I told you. We mercenaries keep our word."

Robin shook his head. "That's hard to believe. Mercenaries are sellouts."

"No one would hire them if there was a threat of them turning on their employers," Moonlight muttered.

"We deal harshly with anyone who impairs our livelihood," Shadow added darkly. "They live to wish they were dead and couldn't regret it. Hold on, Moonlight." Shadow grabbed the girl's arm. She was trying to slip away while he and Robin weren't looking. "You aren't going after him."

Moonlight's silver eyes narrowed. Robin caught her other arm as she tried to cut Shadow with one of her knives. "He's right. I've called the others. Until we have a plan, you stay here."

"I've got a plan," Moonlight growled. "Storm his hideout and slice him to pieces along with anyone who gets in my way."

"Bad plan." Shadow wrenched the knife out of her grasp. He knew she could make another if she wanted, but she did not know she could also make the blades come out of the rest of her body. She could force Shadow and Robin to release her by generating porcupine-like quills from her arms. "You don't know what he can do. You don't even fully know what you can do. You are not a one-girl army, no matter how quick and talented you are with your blades. You need help. You need the element of surprise."

"Let me go. Both of you," Moonlight hissed.

"I can't just let you walk off all by yourself. The others will be here in a moment. Just wait," Robin ordered.

"No. Just let me go."

Shadow couldn't help but smirk at Robin's frustrated expression. "Not used to being disobeyed, Boy Wonder? She's not a Titan."

Robin glared death at Shadow. "She's not, but Raven is."

"What is wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire flew into the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't far behind. "Friend Robin, why do you and Shadow play the war of tug with friend Moonlight?"

Moonlight jerked her arms out of Shadow's and Robin's grasp. "Starfire, we're not playing. They're trying to keep me from going to rescue Raven."

"We're trying to keep you from getting yourself killed," Shadow snapped.

Everyone stared at him.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg said. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill Moonlight?"

"Dude, I'm so confused," Beast Boy mumbled.


	8. A plan

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

Shadow glanced at Moonlight. "My mission has changed a few times since we got here. Raven's abduction made Moonlight's safety my highest priority. I have to keep her out of Chaldor's hands, or the world will not survive the destruction her creation will cause."

"What are you talking about?" Robin glared at the shady teen.

Irritably, Shadow explained the prophecy of Hammod and of the fate of the cousins. "I originally came to take Moonlight back. Now, I have to keep her out of trouble."

* * *

Moonlight was standing in Raven's dark room. She heard someone come up behind her. 

"Staring at her stuff won't bring her back," Shadow murmured.

Moonlight spun around and attacked him. Shadow shoved her against the wall and pressed her knife to her own throat. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you any more. I'm not your enemy." His face was close to hers. "Live with it." He released Moonlight. "You want your cousin back. I want to get Chaldor," Shadow muttered.

"Let me guess. You're proposing we work together," Moonlight spat.

Shadow smirked. "I can't find him without you. You can't get in without me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. Chaldor and I... have personal problems. As far as I'm concerned, they outweigh the reward for you. I don't exactly want to unleash Hammod, and I've been ordered to keep you out of his hands." Shadow grabbed her wrist and traced the newest scar from the knife she'd just made. "You know better than anyone what that sword would do to you if you made it. I'm a mercenary, Moonlight, but I'm not heartless. I won't let anyone suffer like that if I can stop it."

"Then kill me."

"It wouldn't solve the problem of the sword, and dead people are hard to guard. At least alive you can fight for yourself. However, once this is over, so is our alliance."

"You assume we'll survive."

"You assume we'll die."

Moonlight turned away and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, silver eyes catching what little light there was. "Did Robin give up on keeping you in a cell?"

Shadow smirked. "The Boy Wonder is not a quitter."

* * *

"O.K... Here's the plan -" 

"Robin, do you not think it is wise to find out how Moonlight and Shadow can aid us?"

Robin sighed, grudgingly admitting Starfire was right. "Yeah, but how reliable are they? Shadow has his own agenda. He'll be an asset until he can get what he wants. Moonlight is unstable. She's half demon, like Raven, but she's more likely to have mood swings. She may even turn on us, though that she never runs out of weapons is definitely a plus."

"That's not true." All four Titans turned to see Shadow standing in the doorway. "Each blade takes blood. Too much wears her out, and, of course, if she runs out of blood..."

"I die and it doesn't matter," Moonlight muttered from behind him.

Robin and Cyborg had guilty, embarrassed faces. Neither of them trusted Moonlight or Shadow. Robin recovered first. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough," Moonlight retorted in a tone that reminded the Titans of an angry Raven. "If I turn on anyone, it will be Chaldor. Shadow and I have come to a temporary understanding. We need to do the same. Shadow and I are coming, and we'll be working together. You can't stop us, but you can help us, and we'll help you."

There was a moment of silence. Shadow was glaring over his shoulder at Moonlight. Robin looked suspicious, Cyborg was shocked, Starfire looked innocent, and Beast Boy was, of course, lost. Shadow turned his glare to the Titans. "I can cover us all in shadows. The only way to infiltrate Chaldor's hideout will be invisibility."

Robin nodded slowly. "All right. To get this Chaldor guy out, we can use Moonlight for bait -"

"No," Shadow snapped. "We wouldn't be able to protect her, and Moonlight **_cannot_ **be captured. I've dealt with Chaldor before. We have to be quick, silent, and unseen, or we will fail." His eyes narrowed in the face of the suspicious silence that followed. "I don't like you any more than you like me, and I trust you even less. For Raven's sake, you have to trust me. For your world's sake, we have to stop Chaldor."

"We could split up," Starfire ventured. "A few of us could remain here and protect Moonlight. The rest of us could go and rescue Raven."

"Or," Cyborg said, "we could split up at the place Raven's being kept.One group finds Raven. The other finds the bad guy."

That plan sounded better than any other, and it allowed Moonlight to go as well. Shadow would not be split up from Moonlight, and Robin did not trust Shadow. As they were arguing, Moonlight pushed past Shadow, shoving him into the door frame. She stood between them, glaring at Robin.

"Both of you, shut up! This is about Raven," she fumed. "Every second you waste arguing is a second more she's being held captive and undergoing who knows what." Shadow raised his eyebrows, giving her a condescending look she hated. Moonlight narrowed her eyes in response. "You gave your word, Shadow."

"We don't know where they are," Shadow murmured, shifting his black eyes to Robin.

"Cyborg, can you track her?" Robin irritably tore his gaze from Shadow.

"No problem."


	9. Bad timing

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

The Titans, Shadow, and Moonlight wasted no time preparing for their rescue mission. Cyborg immediately went to his room and began tracking Raven. Robin carefully checked his many gadgets as he sat on the couch. He glanced up at Moonlight. "Shouldn't you sharpen your knives or something?"

Moonlight flashed him a vicious smile. "Each is as good as new." A knife slipped into her hand, apparently from nowhere. A drop of blood caught the light as it rolled down the glistening blade. Moonlight looked out the window. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not everyone is as reckless as you, Lucine." Shadow formed in front of Moonlight, blocking the Boy Wonder from view. He snatched the knife out of her half-resistant fingers and lowered his voice. "Come on."

She hesitated less than a moment. Moonlight saw a glimmer of mischief in Shadow's black eyes, and she was restless. Without so much as a glance at the Titan, she followed Shadow up to the roof. The two stood silently, facing the wind as it wisped across the starlit water beneath them. The light of the moon would have painted the scene silver, but it was hidden behind a group of thick clouds. After a few moments of listening to the waves break against the rocks on the edge of the Titan's island, Moonlight demanded, "Are we going or not?"

"Not." Shadow turned his black eyes to her. "Not yet. We can't do this without the Titans, so we have to wait." Moonlight's silver eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to speak. "You'd rather just charge in and die? Forget it, Moonlight." Shadow gazed out at the water again. "You've never fought anyone like Chaldor before. He's as manipulative as the old man who got you and your family into this mess, but he's powerful, too. Please leave him to me."

"Please?" Moonlight smiled bitterly. "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Moonlight," Shadow's soft voice held a hard edge, "don't."

His tone silenced her for a moment. Finally, she retorted, "If he's in my way, I'll kill him."

Shadow's black eyes were cold when he faced her. "Back inside. Now."

Moonlight's chin rose, and her silver eyes became as hard as steel, but she bit her tongue as Shadow grabbed her arm and ushered her back into the Tower. Something about his manner made clear how important it was for her to obey. Moonlight glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the first ray of moonlight break through the dark clouds. There was a full moon that night, a full blood moon.

"Moonlight, look at me." Shadow's order pulled her wide eyes away from the parting clouds. "Walk faster, and keep your eyes on the floor."

The girl obeyed. Her hands were shaking. She hugged herself tightly as her blood froze in her veins. The blood moon was the Demon's Eye. Its light would turn her into her demon form, and she could not turn back while in its sight. It would ruin everything! She couldn't rescue Raven in her demon form. The timing couldn't have been worse! Moonlight hated that part of her heritage. She hated it more than anything else, more than –

"Moonlight!" Her gaze had begun drifting back to the heavens. Shadow covered her eyes with his hands, urging her to walk a little faster still. "Don't you dare turn on us now. Raven needs your help."

Blindness. Moonlight would have stopped if Shadow hadn't been pushing her forward. For her, there was usually no such thing as absolute darkness, but with Shadow's hands and powers covering her eyes, she could see nothing. Blindness was one of her deepest fears. Only her even greater fear of the Demon's Eye kept her from resisting. The few seconds it took to enter the Tower seemed to stretch over an eternity.

"You're hyperventilating," Shadow remarked drolly as he released her. "Calm down. You're out of the Demon's Eye now."

With a snarl, Moonlight shoved him and flashed away.

* * *

"Shadow-" 

"Robin, did Moonlight come through here?"

"She's in the basement. She won't talk to anyone. What did you say to her?" Robin's masked eyes were narrow with suspicion.

Shadow smirked. "It doesn't concern you, Robin. Are you ready yet? We're both getting impatient."

"We're ready," Robin growled.

* * *

Moonlight spun around, startled by a slight sound. She turned back quickly in a futile attempt to hide her tears from Shadow. 

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"Afraid? Afraid of what," Moonlight demanded, "the fight? No."

"I don't mean the fight, Lucine." Shadow shifted into the darkness and reformed in front of her. "I mean the Demon's Eye," he said as he wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

Moonlight swatted his hand away, hoping anger would mask her terror. "What are you doing here?"

"We're ready when you are," he replied with his customary, condescending smirk. He had figured she would hate for him to show any empathy, and he had been right. She would shove away her fear just so _he_ wouldn't see it, meaning she wouldn't be distracted in the upcoming fight. Still, as he watched her leave, Shadow's expression softened to concern. If they failed-

"Yo, Shadow, come on, man," Cyborg called.

Shadow shook his head as he climbed the stairs, realizing he _did _have sympathy for Desdemona.


	10. A pleasure to meet you

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

Shadow, Robin, and Moonlight snuck into Chaldor's temple while Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy distracted the guards. Robin was trying to track Raven. Shadow was scouting ahead. Moonlight was bringing up the rear; she gasped. Shadow and Robin turned around just in time to see her dagger drop to the ground, its blade flashing in the sparse light as it bounced once.

"Darn! She doesn't have a tracking device. Let's find Raven. Hopefully, she can track Moonlight."

Shadow closed his eyes for a moment. "No. Moonlight's closer, and she's in more danger. She has to die. Raven must be alive."

"How do you know?" Robin, like always, refused to trust Shadow.

"I'm a mercenary. I have sources, scanners. That's how I've been able to track her all along. Trust me on this. I'm supposed to take her alive."

"You said a lesser demon could animate her and use her power. What if they do that to Raven?"

"It won't work. Her power comes from her emotions. She's safe."

"Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

Moonlight rubbed her head. Her hands were unusually heavy. She opened her eyes weakly. Her dazed mind struggled with the explanation: her wrists were chained. 

The cloaked man from before -Chaldor, Shadow had called him- knelt in front of her. "Hello, Moon Maiden," he whispered. "It was so nice of you to come to me. I didn't realize at first who you were. I certainly wouldn't have ignored you if I had."

"I won't make the sword," Moonlight spat.

Chaldor smiled. "Come now, my love. The prophecy _will_ come to pass, and you are the only one who can wield the living silver, so you _will_, my love, you will."

"I'll die first."

"You may, my love. What a pity, too."

"Go to hell!"

Chaldor chuckled, brushing her hair back. "I plan to bring it to me."

Moonlight jerked away. "I'll never help you."

"You will see it my way, my love, but for now, you should rest."

Moonlight struggled futily against the fine, pale sleeping powder Chaldor blew in her face.

* * *

"Where are we?" 

Shadow reformed beside Robin, who stood frozen in a doorway. The Boy Wonder's eyes were wide behind his mask. Shadow looked around the room before answering grimly, "A preparation room."

"For what?"

There was a canopy bed in the center of the room with silver covers made of silk. Heavy, black chains hung at all four corners of the bed. A tall mirror hung on one stone wall. Next to it was a long, black dress. The front of the dress, from the waist up, laced up. Shadow recognized the dress with a chill. "For Moonlight. This is where she'll die," Shadow answered quietly. "The sacrificial priestess of the dark goddess Aysel wore that dress. It's designed to allow the sword to rip out of her chest."

"Goddess?" Robin gazed around the room with a mixture of horror and dark curiosity.

"A very powerful demon, really. It was much like the gods and goddesses of your ancient cultures, I believe."

"What does that have to do with Moonlight's grandfather?"

"Moonlight was named after the dark goddess by her father, who was the goddess' son."

Robin had not so much as taken a step farther into the room. "Moonlight is the granddaughter of a goddess?"

Shadow began examining the chains on the bed. "Yes and no. Aysel was called a goddess, but she was only a powerful demon. There was _nothing_ divine or holy about her."

"And Raven?" Robin ventured toward the mirror, every muscle tense with unease.

"Her grandmother was a tiger demonness. Firestorm is only one quarter human. His mother was half Elasian. We Elasians have a very strong resistance to demonic influences." Shadow faded into the darkness and reformed next to the Boy Wonder. He grabbed Robin's wrist as the Titan reached out toward the silver mirror. "Don't touch that."

"Why not," Robin demanded. His hatred for Shadow was only intensified by Shadow's intervention.

Shadow pulled out the knife Moonlight had dropped. Robin briefly wondered when he'd picked it up as the mercenary tossed the dagger toward the mirror. Instead of the metallic clang and shattering glass Robin expected, a sound like a giant "slur-pop" filled the room. The knife was gone, sucked into the deceptively placid, silver mirror. "That's why, Boy Wonder," Shadow muttered with more condescension than usual.

Robin hardly noticed; he was too busy fighting back the laughter that the mirror's odd sound had caused. It reminded him of Starfire sucking on a lollipop. _Slur-pop! _Just when he was about to erupt with laughter, Shadow punched him in the face.

"Moonlight and Raven have maybe -_maybe_- hours to live, and you're standing at Moonlight's deathbed, laughing!"

Shadow's cold words cut through Robin's anger. The Titan's fists unclenched and then clenched again. "Maybe hours? How long have we had a deadline?" _Dead_-line. The corners of Robin's mouth twitched as he fought an uncharacteristic grin. Joking around wasn't like him at all, but it _was _funny.

Laughter filled the dim room, but Robin wasn't the one laughing.


	11. Can't we all just get along?

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

"Oh, friend Raven!" Starfire flew into the small, old room eagerly. Cyborg and Beast Boy were only moments behind her. 

Cyborg looked around the dark space. It looked like it was no more than a broom closet. Raven was suspended in a tall, glass cylinder. She was out cold. "Robin and the others should be here by now. Do you think Shadow double-crossed him?"

"Dude, that's creepy. _Way_ creepy," Beast Boy said from the other side of the cylinder. He was peering at his teammates through the cloudy glass. "I can see right through her. You two look like ghosts!"

"Beast Boy, don't touch anything," Cyborg snapped. He began examining the base of the cylinder. "There's got to be some way to open it," he muttered to himself.

Starfire gasped. "She moved! Raven's fingers moved slightly! She wishes to be released!" Starfire's eyes and fists glowed green.

"Starfire, no–" but it was too late. The glass shattered and Raven fell limply into Starfire's fierce hug.

* * *

As the laughter took on a psychotic edge, Shadow cursed quietly. He looked around warily. "Loeki," he breathed. 

Very suddenly, the strange humor that had held Robin vanished. "Who's that?"

"A trickster, a lesser demon with a knack for bewildering his victims," Shadow responded tersely.

Robin was embarrassed by being so easily manipulated. "Why didn't he affect you," he demanded angrily.

"Call it immunity. Once you know his trick, he's almost powerless. He can bring his friends back, though. We should go. Fast."

They weren't gone fast enough. A few guardian priests ran around a corner and cut them off. Shadow disappeared, but Robin didn't have time to think about the yellow-bellied mercenary's flight. He attacked the guards head on, as was his style. He knocked out one, then two of the priests. Just as he turned to the third, Shadow reappeared.

"She's close," he said quickly.

"I'm busy," Robin snapped.

Shadow dodged the priest's strike and shoved him back into a window. The glass broke, and the man fell through with a yell. "There," Shadow muttered, facing Robin. "You're done. Come on."

* * *

Chaldor ran his fingers through Moonlight's black hair, brushing it back from her face. Moonlight opened her eyes groggily. Cupping her face in his hand, Chaldor moved his lips to hers as he murmured, "My apologies about the sleeping powder, my love. I forget it shouldn't be used on someone who's pre-" Their lips were barely touching when a crash and yell interrupted them. Chaldor sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. He backed away slowly and left. 

Within moments Robin and Shadow slipped into the dark room. Robin unlocked the chains around her wrists. Shadow just stood to the side, face hidden in darkness.

"Are you okay," Robin asked. Moonlight nodded and almost fainted. Robin caught her, holding her up for a moment. "Moonlight, we're going to have to fight. Can you or can't you stand?"

"Robin, I'll take care of Moonlight. You do what you have to do," Shadow said.

Robin tightened his grip on the girl. "I don't trust you," he replied flatly.

Moonlight's eyes reflected the light as she looked at Shadow. "I...I do," she murmured. "Robin, Shadow can and will take care of me."

Moonlight stepped next to Shadow. Shadow set his hand on the knife hilt at his waist. It, like the one lost to the mirror, was once Moonlight's. He noticed Robin tense, obviously expecting Shadow to touch the girl. Shadow couldn't help but smirk at Robin's protectiveness. "You're wasting time, Boy Wonder," Shadow said with a hint of mockery.

"I'll be fine, Robin," Moonlight stated firmly.

Robin sighed and finally left. Shadow turned away from the girl. "Why do you trust me, Moonlight?"

"I can see in the dark, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied defensively.

"You stood there," Moonlight motioned slightly, "when Chaldor was going to kiss me. Your expression was the same as when Robin caught me. You were..._mad_."

"Oh, _that's_ trustworthy," Shadow muttered sarcastically.

Moonlight growled something quietly and moved in front of Shadow. She glared up at him with her blazing, silver eyes.

Shadow looked down at her and smirked. She was obviously angry and even more obviously at a loss for words. He knew, of course, what she was talking about. He hadn't been just mad. He'd been ready – and willing – to kill. He'd been...jealous. But she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, so why should he? Shadow touched her hair so lightly she didn't notice. The mercenary dropped his hand. He wasn't mad at her. He just gazed into her beautiful, silver eyes until she looked away.

"I'm sure Robin is keeping Chaldor's goons at bay," Shadow whispered finally. "Come on." Shadow was careful to stay close enough to Moonlight that he could help her if she needed any assistance. He knew she wouldn't ask for it. They had taken no more than three steps when Robin came sliding into the room on his back. Shadow shoved the knife at his waist into Moonlight's hands before she made another one. "Stay with him," he ordered, fading into the darkness of the doorway even as he ran out of the room.

Moonlight knelt beside Robin, who was already beginning to stand. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Stay back," Robin barked, returning to the fight in the hall.

Moonlight had no intention of obeying. Just before she made it through the door, Shadow blocked her path. "You're too weak, Lucine," he hissed, pushing her backwards. "For the last time, stay!"

"I'm not a dog," Moonlight raged at him, "and don't call me that!"

Shadow wrestled the knife out of Moonlight's fingers and grabbed her arms when she tried to shove past him. "Would you prefer Aysel?" Moonlight faltered, and Shadow used the opportunity to knock her feet out from under her. "If I have to chain you back up to keep you out of this, I will."

Moonlight waited until his back was turned. She quickly got to her feet and attacked him, but Shadow was not surprised. He spun around and shoved her against a wall. Moonlight struggled furiously, throwing a punch at him. Shadow deflected the blow easily and kissed her. Moonlight abruptly stopped fighting.

"I'm not going to let you charge in and get yourself killed," Shadow growled.

"Let me _go_," she demanded, wishing she could sink into the cold wall and just disappear.

"No, Moonlight," Shadow murmured. "You're too weak to go off picking fights."

"Why do _you_ care?"

Shadow leaned as though he was going to kiss her again. She turned her head way, as he expected she would. He smirked, but a sparkle of genuine humor shone in his black eyes. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed." He very quickly, very carefully clamped the cold chains around her wrists.


	12. What happened?

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

"Shadow," Moonlight screamed, fighting against the chains, "let me go!"

"Forgive me later," he told her as he turned away.

"How cold, Shadow," a soft voice murmured from beside Moonlight.

A chill ran down Shadow's spine. He knew that voice, knew it all too well. "What do you want, Chaldor?" Shadow heard Chaldor move next to Moonlight, heard her gasp as Chaldor's cold fingers wrapped around her throat. Still, Shadow did not turn around.

"This girl, she plays an important role in a pet prophecy of mine," Chaldor said quietly. "I don't need her alive, and she's been trouble for both of us."

"You know this isn't about a prophecy," Shadow snapped. He could hear Moonlight struggling for breath, fighting against the darkness that was gathering on the edges of her vision. His hands curled into fists, but he remained with his back to the pair.

"You're right." Chaldor released Moonlight, and she coughed weakly. Chaldor's smile filled his voice as he said, "You're absolutely right. You want to save her. Fine." The chains broke open. Chaldor waited until their rattling died down. "You may move her somewhere …safe, but be quick about it. While you are off playing hero, I'll be playing with that masked friend of yours. Catch." Chaldor shoved Moonlight toward him.

Shadow turned just enough to steady Moonlight, realizing he was far from ready to face that man. He took Moonlight's arm and ignored her glare as he somewhat forcibly led her away from the room and the brawl in the hall.

"I want to fight, Shadow," Moonlight growled hoarsely.

Shadow looked down at her out of the corner of his black eyes. She had done many things, many unlawful and despicable things, but she was still an innocent bystander caught up in Chaldor's game. Fresh anger warred against his fear. "You were weak before Chaldor started choking you," he replied quietly. "You'll just get killed. I won't let you."

* * *

"Raven! You are awake!" 

Raven groaned. The world was fuzzy and spinning uncontrollably. Starfire's joyous exclamation still rang in her ears and made her head throb. Beast Boy was in the form of a gorilla, carrying Raven as if she was a baby. "Where…are we?"

"In – Shadow, where's Robin?" Cyborg stepped toward the approaching dark boy. "What's wrong with Moonlight?"

"Robin's fighting Chaldor," Shadow answered shortly. "Take her. Get them somewhere safe and _away_." Shadow let Moonlight pull away. She moved to Beast Boy and Raven. As soon as her back was to him, Shadow knocked Moonlight out. All four Titans exclaimed with outrage and confusion, but Shadow shushed them. "She's too weak to fight and too stubborn to sit on the side," he said flatly. "Get them somewhere safe." And with that, he was running back the way he came. The darkness seemed to swallow him a little too soon. The darkness wasn't satisfied with just Shadow; it rapidly closed in on Raven as she joined her cousin in unconsciousness.

* * *

-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-'-"-"-"-

* * *

Moonlight descended the stairs lightly. She could hear the voices below. Robin was talking to Cyborg. 

"I don't want Shadow in the Tower."

"Man, I know you don't trust him. I don't either, but he took the worst beating of us all. _And_ he saved our lives doing it. Don't you think we owe him a place to heal?"

"He didn't do it for us," Robin retorted. Moonlight entered the room quietly, but Robin saw her almost immediately through his blackened, left eye. "You know Shadow better than anyone here. What do you think his motive was, Moonlight?"

Moonlight remembered the conversation she had with Shadow in Raven's room. "Some sort of personal score to settle, I think," she answered quietly. She had watched the dawn paint the sky that morning, and with the sun had come the realization that she and Shadow were completely out of place in the Titan's Tower. The two of them were enemies, but they were united by belonging in a world far different from the Titans'.

"Head in the clouds, Lucine?" Moonlight whirled around to face Shadow. Her retort died on her lips as she looked at him. He had definitely been in a rough fight, but his condescending smirk was unaffected. "Even _I'm_ not good enough to face Chaldor and walk away unscathed."

The bruises on Moonlight's neck seemed like nothing when compared to Robin's broken collarbone and busted shoulder, but Robin's injuries were nearly unnoticeable compared to Shadow's. His right arm was broken, as were several of his ribs. He sported a bruise on his left cheek and a healing gash above his left eye. He limped on his right foot slightly, as if it had almost healed after being broken. "You're a self-centered, self-serving jerk. You deserve everything you got and then some," she spat.

As Moonlight shoved past him roughly, Shadow murmured, "You think so, Aysel?"

Moonlight froze; then she swung at him. Cyborg caught her arm and pulled her away from Shadow. "Hold it! Chill out, man. Around here, you don't hit 'em when they're down, Moonlight."

"Not every blow is physical," Robin said flatly, regarding Shadow with narrowed eyes. Shadow said Aysel was the name Moonlight's demon father gave her. She couldn't be very fond of it.

Shadow's eyes were slightly narrowed with thought as he replied, "It's not the name. I didn't do anything this time."

"C'mon, Moonlight," Cyborg urged. "Let's go blow off some of your steam in the training room."

"I want to talk with Shadow," she retorted very much like a child.

"When you're mad, you know one language: slice and dice," Cyborg replied. "Can't you see he's banged up enough?"

Moonlight turned her silver eyes to the Boy Wonder. "Please, Robin," she pleaded.

Robin's mind whirled for a moment, and his vision blurred. When it cleared, something about Moonlight had changed. She looked the same, but she seemed completely harmless. Suspicion warred against infatuation for only half a second. "No."

The girl's silver eyes narrowed, and the illusion was gone. She jerked out of Cyborg's grasp and stormed out of the room, Cyborg following quickly.

"Tactful, Boy Wonder," Shadow drawled.

"Shut up."

Shadow smirked. "As I understand it, this country of yours has a little thing called freedom of speech." His smirk faded into a scowl. "You shouldn't have told her 'no'."

"Why not? This is my home. You two are just visiting, so I'll tell you what I want to tell you," Robin snapped.

Shadow's black eyes glimmered. "She'll be back. At least, I hope she will be. I think whatever that was was important."

"You're not to have any contact with her. If you do, I'll kick you out, and I don't care how beat up you are!"

Shadow shrugged. "Not like it matters, Boy Wonder," he said the name with extra disdain. "Our alliance is over, and she knows it. She won't stick around much longer." _I hope._


	13. Surprise!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

Raven was reading when the Tower's alarm sounded. She tossed her book aside and quickly met the other Titans in the living room. Cyborg was running a scan on the tower.

"I don't get it. Nothing's showing up." He typed something and then shook his head. "All the doors are locked and the windows are closed. The cameras don't show anything, either."

"Maybe it was just a malfunction," Robin suggested.

"Maybe," Cyborg allowed reluctantly, "but I just checked the system two days ago."

"Where's Moonlight?" Raven asked sharply.

The Titans glanced around. Neither Moonlight nor Shadow was there. Shadow was in a plastic cell. Robin had insisted he not be allowed to roam free while the Titans were sleeping.

"Do you think Moonlight set off the alarm," Beast Boy inquired sleepily. It was nearly three in the morning, and all the Titans except Raven had been awakened by the alarm.

Raven looked out the window sullenly. The cold, dark sky seemed very unwelcoming that night, and dawn was still several hours off. Shadow had confronted Raven the night Moonlight had come to the Tower. He'd told Raven that there was a bounty on Moonlight's head, and that she'd been running for a while. He'd said she always involved others and then ran. "I'm going to look for her," Raven said flatly.

* * *

Moonlight stood on the top of the Tower, not in the mood for company. All she wanted was the quiet solitude of her mother's homeland. She heard the door open behind her and was briefly amused by how lucky the intruder was that she didn't have Raven's powers. 

"Hey, Moonlight?"

Beast Boy's gentle, childish tone calmed her. Moonlight looked over her shoulder, wondering if Raven and Firestorm saw her like this. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"The alarm went off. Raven's looking for you."

Moonlight sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay. Thanks. You should go back to sleep."

Beast Boy left, but Moonlight didn't go find Raven. She sat down and sighed heavily, watching her breath rise up into the clouded sky. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and the night was cold, but she didn't feel it. She didn't feel much of anything; she just moved through each day like a machine.

She should leave soon, Moonlight realized. Shadow said their alliance was over when Chaldor was gone, and Chaldor had been gone for over a week. As soon as Shadow was healed, they'd fight again, and again life would become a game of cat-and-mouse. She was tired of running, but the _Mendai_ were after her for more than just the prevention of her grandfather's prophecy. She had resisted arrest, even killed to escape. There was no going back. There was no settling down.

"Moonlight," Shadow asked quietly. He was leaning back against a doorframe.

Moonlight's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard him come up. The girl glanced at him over her shoulder, doing her best to hide her fear. "What?"

"Are you all right?"

She frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Slowly, Shadow approached her. "Because you haven't been yourself since Chaldor…"

Moonlight's silver eyes glimmered as she stood and studied his face. "What do you mean, I haven't been myself?"

His expression slightly sad, Shadow answered, "You've been really quiet, reserved."

"_Me?_ Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I know _I'm_ a wreck. Look at yourself, Moonlight. You haven't been sleeping."

"I never sleep much."

"You've been sleeping even less. What's wrong?" When Moonlight's eyes narrowed, Shadow grabbed her bare arms. "Don't be so tight-lipped, Aysel."

Moonlight gazed up at him, shocked. "How do you-"

"Flash us back to Chaldor's sanctum," he hissed. "We need to talk without being overheard."

"It's a trap."

"No," Shadow retorted, leaning forward to kiss her.

Moonlight hurriedly flashed them back to the dark cathedral. She was careless in her hurry. The rubble beneath her feet shifted, and she fell backwards. Shadow landed on top of her, his face only inches from hers.

Shadow smirked down at her. "Something upset you, Moonlight?"

Silver eyes narrowing, Moonlight shoved him. "Get off. Why do you call me that?"

All humor and condescension disappeared from Shadow's expression as his black eyes became sad. "Because Firestorm said that's your birthname." He knelt beside her. "Moonlight, Firestorm was captured by the _Mendai_."

Moonlight sat up so quickly her head spun. "_What?_"

"He was brought in under the same orders that I was given for you."

"Is he all right?"

"He joined us, Aysel."

"He _what?_"

"He liked the place and the work," Shadow said with a shrug.

"Have you talked to him?"

The eagerness in her silver eyes made Shadow hesitate. "Yes. He didn't want you to be a part of the prophecy."

"Can I see him?"

"He's on probation. He can't leave the base without an escort, and I'm sure you don't want to go there."

Moonlight's eyes narrowed. "You think I'll go back with you just to see him?"

Shadow smirked. "You? Absolutely not." He stood a little stiffly. "I just thought you'd want to know he's okay."

Her silver eyes followed him silently as he looked around. "Leave me alone," she said finally.

Shadow glanced back at her, surprised. "You want to go back now?"

"No, but I want you to leave me alone for a while."

Frowning slightly, Shadow nodded. "I'm going outside for a little bit. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," Moonlight mumbled, already losing herself in thought.

* * *

"Shadow," a hissing female voice called in his mind. 

"What?"

"I've been trying to reach you for nearly half an hour!" Chaldor's sanctum was shielded against any such contacts, which was exactly why Shadow had asked Moonlight to take them there. "I've been studying the prophecies. They speak of the raging child of fire, the torn child of darkness, and the mother-child of living silver. Desdemona is with child."

"_What?_"

The female presence recoiled from his dark tone. "A few weeks before you got to Earth, our scanners couldn't find her. Since then her essence has been slightly different. We believe she was raped."

"How does that change things?"

"It doesn't. We want both alive."

"And the baby's father?"

"Let her cousins take care of _him_."

"Who is he?"

"You'll know him by her. She was probably drugged when it happened, but she'll recognize his touch."

* * *

"You're pregnant, Lucine?" 

Moonlight was startled out of her distant thoughts when Shadow stormed back into the sanctum. "How did you find out? I haven't even told Rae."

"You think I was able to find you without help? All mercenaries have ties to scanners. You disappeared for a while. When they found you again, you were slightly different."

Moonlight brushed her black hair from her face. She gazed at the shrouded moon through a broken window. "Her name is Siren." Moonlight put her hand on her belly and sighed. "Eight months," she murmured.

"What will you do when she's born," Shadow asked quietly.

The girl gave a short, sour laugh. "Die."

Shadow stared at her. "How do you know?"

"My mother's race _always_ dies in childbirth," she replied with a shrug. "We get to know our children from the day they are conceived. We converse. She'll be born knowing me."

"You're half-demon," Shadow protested. "Surely that means you can survive."

Moonlight's silver eyes were glowing as she met his gaze. "Why? Would it bother you to watch me die?"

"Yes."

Moonlight looked away. "Then don't stick around when it happens. And Shadow?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt my daughter." Moonlight stood and watched Shadow's inner conflict through his torn expression. "I'm going back now," she announced.

Shadow reached out and caught her wrist gently. "You don't mind at all?"

"I'm too in love with her to be mad," Moonlight answered softly, struck by how much of her soul she was showing him with that simple reply. It made her want to cry, and she cursed mood swings.

"I don't want to hurt you, Moonlight," Shadow breathed, hugging her suddenly, fiercely.

Moonlight very deliberately flashed them both back to the Tower's island. They landed so she stood on the shore and he in the icy waves. It surprised him enough that he released her, and Moonlight flashed herself to the Tower's basement.

_You're running_, she accused herself. _You're afraid of him – not because he's your foe but because you want to believe him._

_It's just a trick, like the kiss was. It's just a distraction._

_You want to believe him – you _do_ believe him. That's why you're running. Again._

Tears filled Moonlight's eyes, and she cried hard. She was so tired of running, always running. She cried herself to sleep that night, and she didn't wake up until late the next day. It was the first time she'd slept for more than a half hour since the fight with Chaldor.


	14. His Collection

(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)

Raven sat at the kitchen table, listening to Robin chew Shadow out.

"You had to break the rules, didn't you? I told you that if you had any contact with her I'd kick you out, so get packed."

Shadow smirked his condescending smirk. "Chill, Boy Wonder. Why don't you go ask her whether or not she appreciates the rules?"

"Get out," Robin growled.

"Wait," Raven said quietly. "What did you do to her, Shadow?"

Shadow's black eyebrows rose. "I didn't do anything to her," he answered after a deliberate pause. "We just talked about a name."

"Robin, Moonlight slept last night. Do you realize that's the first time she has in over a week?" Raven stood slowly. "I don't trust him any more than you do, but Shadow didn't hurt her. What's the harm in letting their paths cross occasionally?"

"The harm? Raven, have you forgotten that he's here to take her away?"

Shadow shook his head and tisked at him. "Robin, Robin, Robin. Last night alone, I was behind her twice before she noticed, and I wasn't even trying." He plopped down into a chair and stretched lazily. "I'm going to take a vacation."

"Take it somewhere else," Robin snapped.

Shadow smirked. "I can't up and leave her unattended. I may not have a deadline for taking her in, but considering her history… I can't. As long as she's staying here, you're stuck with me."

"Then I'll stick you back in that cell."

"How many times have I gotten out now?"

"Four," Moonlight answered as she entered the room with a yawn. "Once before Chaldor, twice before the fight, and then again last night. What are you two squabbling about now?"

"Robin has this interesting new rule," Shadow began.

"The alarm went off last night," Robin interrupted. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No. Rae already asked me about that." Moonlight glanced at her cousin, who looked both annoyed and amused. "Why do you ask, Robin?"

"Oh, I, uh…"

Shadow smirked and met Moonlight's silver eyes. "She was with me, Boy Wonder. We weren't here."

"That was after the alarm went off," Moonlight corrected, not realizing Shadow was trying to enrage Robin enough that he mentioned the no-contact rule. "When the alarm went off, I'd already been on the roof for hours. Beast Boy found me there."

Raven raised one of her eyebrows. "Is that why I couldn't find you? You where somewhere with _him_," she asked, nodding to Shadow.

"Sorry, Rae. I-"

"You shouldn't leave without telling someone, especially not with him," Robin scolded harshly.

Moonlight's face darkened with anger. "You can't tell me when I'm to go where or what company I'm to keep," she snapped.

"Shadow's not even supposed to talk to you! To take you somewhere-" Robin stopped, realizing that was a mistake.

"You selfish, self-centered, egotistical jerk," Moonlight growled, hands curling into fists. "You're just a silly boy in a mask," she spat. "You don't get to make the rules that govern other people's lives."

As she stormed past him, Shadow grabbed her wrist. "Moonlight, wait." She tried to jerk out of his grasp, but his hold tightened. A knife formed in her free hand. Before Moonlight could swing at him, Shadow slipped the knife away and released her. "Thanks." The blade easily cut through the cast on his right arm. He held the knife out to her, hilt first.

"Add it to your collection," Moonlight said sarcastically. She flashed away before she could see Shadow's smile. He _did_ collect her knives. Because they were part of her, they made it easy to track her – that, and, as knives went, they were the sharpest to be found.

He suddenly noticed Raven was looking at him oddly. It seemed like a good time for him to make his exit. As he passed by the bathroom, the shower turned on. Soft humming was barely distinguishable over the noise of the water, but Shadow knew it was Moonlight. She had a beautiful voice, but she almost never used it except when she was bathing.

It had been a beautiful night, only three days after his first encounter with her, when Moonlight stopped for a bath in a remote lake under the full moon. He'd heard the singing and had been completely entranced. He'd only seen three flashes of silver when he'd arrived at the lake: two the identical glows of her eyes and one the moonlight reflecting off the knife that just caught his right arm. He'd been unprepared for a fight. Since then, he'd made a point of being just barely in hearing distance when she bathed.

He wondered what song she was humming. That had become his game as he had waited for her all those nights, to guess the name and world of the songs she sang. He'd become very good at it, but he didn't recognize the one she was singing at all.

"What is that most enchanting sound?"

Starfire's voice shook Shadow out of his thoughts. "Moonlight's singing," he answered quietly. "Say, Starfire, you and Robin are friends, right?"

"Oh, yes," Starfire replied. "Why do you inquire about our relationship?"

"It's just that he's seemed really stressed lately. Maybe, as his friend, you should suggest a vacation to help him relax a little."

"Marvelous idea! I shall inform Robin at once!" Starfire zoomed off just as the bathroom door opened.

Moonlight stopped in the doorway, holding her robe tight around her slim form. She and Shadow just looked at each other for a moment. Then, she started walking back to her room. Shadow fell in step with her.

They walked in silence to her room. She opened the door, but Shadow barred the doorway with his left arm. Still, there was silence. Shadow cupped her face in his right hand and kissed her lightly but lingeringly. A moment later, she had ducked under his arm and closed the door behind her. Shadow stood there a moment longer, shaking his head. What was she afraid of?


End file.
